Battery operated electronic hand-held devices such as mobile phones should generally be convenient to carry along and to use. PDA's and other devices are commonly provided with a user interface that is movable between an opened and closed configuration. For instance, a keypad may be extended by sliding out some or all of the keys or a hinge may be provided in order to enable compacting of the device for easy pocketing and opening up the device so that a display and keypad become conveniently spaced apart.